Wafer-level processing of objects such as optical systems and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and microelectronic devices are well known in the art. Various types of processes such as replication processes, lithographic process and coating processes are widely applied. Wafer-level processing usually saves processing time and costs and can result in an increased reproducibility.